


The Long Wait

by NyxWordsmith



Series: So Far Apart [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging (RPF)
Genre: I might do more, Just Not Right Now, M/M, Written for my GF, enjoy, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: After two years, Roman decides he's had enough to takes the leap. He flies across the world to meet the man of his dreams, his long-term, long-distance boyfriend and soulmate.Logan.





	The Long Wait

 Roman _loved_ planes and he _loved_ flying.  The thing he hated? Airports. He _loathed_ airports. The amount of people bustling about, the constant noise, the rush to get from A to B as quickly as humanly possible. Roman… _hated_ airports.

 But there was a reason for this flight. One that had him excitedly wriggling in his seat and biting his lip as he tried to focus on _anything_ other than the hours looming ahead of him.

 He’d tried reading, but couldn’t focus on the words. He’d tried listening to music, but his thoughts wandered even further. He tried watching a movie, but again, found his mind racing.

 Nothing he did could distract him and he was too excited to sleep. There was absolutely no chance. He knew with absolute certainty that if he closed his eyes, he was just going to see him.

 After eight hours on the flight, Roman finally caved and pulled out his phone. There was no means to interact with anyone, but he had photos. And hopefully that might be enough to calm his racing heart and wild imagination.

 He opened one photo, sighing softly to himself and smiling fondly at the face staring back at him. Sharp features with high cheekbones and a small, shy smile. Black, square glasses resting a little lopsided on his nose, eyes bleary from sleep but only _one_ open. Dark brown hair fell over his eyes and tangled all over his head, contrasting his pale skin.

 Relaxing back into his seat, Roman swiped to the next photo. The same face, this time pulled into a warm smile with shining bright blue eyes behind his glasses. Roman could see his black polo shirt, his pale blue tie loose as he leaned back from the camera.

 A content sigh escaped Roman as he sank further back into the chair, swiping again to another photo. This one was taken by a friend, and he had his head thrown back, dark hair wild as he laughed hard.

 “Aww, he’s adorable.”

 Roman jumped a little, expecting both of the passengers on either side of him to be asleep. Beside him, a shorter man was beaming up at him, wearing glasses reminiscent of the man in the photos, his sandy blonde hair mussed around his face.

 It looked like he’d just woken up. Roman couldn’t help an awkward laugh, “Yeah, he…” he looked back down to the photo and swiped to another. Another one taken by a friend, of him hunched over a lab table, face twisted into a look of fierce concentration, “…he is.” He sighed.

 The stranger shifted a little, pulling his own phone out of his pocket, “Is he your brother?”

 If Roman were younger, maybe he would have balked at the question. If were even _younger_ , he would have been angry at the mere thought. But experience and life had tempered that flame of justice and soothed the fear of standing out.

 “No, actually.” Roman swiped again to another photo, grinning widely at this one. The stranger straightened a little, “My partner.”

 There was a beat or two of silence, but Roman didn’t really mind as he continued to scroll through his various photos. If that was the end of the conversation, so be it.

 But it wasn’t.

 “What’s his name?” the stranger asked, leaning back into their seat and twisting a little to face Roman a little better.

 “Logan.” Roman lowered his phone a little, turning to meet the stranger’s eyes again, “And I’m Roman. You are?”

 The stranger smiled brightly, teeth flashing in the dim light of the airplane, “Patton.”

 Roman smiled back, “It’s nice to meet you, Patton.”

 The rest of the flight seemed to go by quickly, filled with conversation about Patton’s own husband and two kids, Roman’s long-term, long-distance relationship and why they were both heading overseas.

 Turned out, Patton was going to visit an old friend. Someone he’d known in high school that he fell out of contact with and desperately missed. Roman couldn’t blame him. Though he’d never met Logan face-to-face yet, he missed him terribly.

 It was almost an emotional experience to part from Patton, the father of two having grown attached to the tall young man. Naturally, Roman couldn’t deny him the opportunity to catch up again later. There was a chance they would end up on the same plane back after all.

 The conversation on the plane had put Roman in an even better mood than before, so the rest of his travel through the airport seemed to flash by.

 It wasn’t until he’d collected his luggage and was heading toward the front doors that it dawned on him. He was in another country. He was _alone_ in another country. He-

 In the bustle to get out of the airport, Roman had forgotten to turn on his mobile data, and before he’d managed to reach the doors to the main lobby, he stepped aside to turn it on. His phone chimed repeatedly and vibrated in his hand, but there was only one notification that caught his attention.

 He smiled as he opened the app, slumping against the wall and scrolling up to the first message.

 [Logan]: You had better get on that plane, remain safe on that plane and get off that plane in one piece.

 [Logan]: If that plane gets torn apart or explodes, you had better survive, or so help me.

 [Logan]: That was really dumb, I’m nervous, my apologies.

 Roman chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he typed out his response.

 [Roman]: You nerd <3 I’m okay. Alive and well. About to walk out into the main terminal.

 Roman barely had time to put his phone away when it chimed three times.

 [Logan]: WHAT?

 [Logan]: YOU’RE ALREADY HERE?

 [Logan]: WHERE?

 Roman couldn’t help but chuckle again, taking a deep breath to try and steady his racing heart. This was something he’d wanted to for so long and now that he was here, he was…terrified.

 [Roman]: Yes, I’m here <3 Breathe, baby <3

 He took another deep breath to calm himself, feeling his heart fluttering wildly in his chest and he pushed himself off the wall.

 [Roman]: See you soon xxx

 His hand got sweaty as he pulled his suitcase behind him, his mouth going uncomfortably dry as he weaved around other people and tried to scan the terminal the best he could.

 Naturally, he didn’t even see Logan, but his nerd sure did see him. He heard something heavy drop to the floor and Roman turned to the sound, eyes widening when he caught sight of the thin man.

 Roman let go of his bags, turning toward him and stepping forward with his arms open and a wide grin on his face. Logan collided into him with more force than Roman expected, laughing with surprise as Roman tightly wrapped his arms around him.

 They’d both dreamt of this day for so long, it almost felt surreal to finally be experiencing it. Feeling Logan pressed against him, burying his face in Logan’s neck, feeling the thin nerd shaking as he clung to the back of Roman’s shirt. His nose was filled sweet apple and old paper.

 “You’re here.” Logan said into Roman’s neck, sounding far too out of breath for the distance he ran and Roman chuckled into his neck.

 Hot tears stung his eyes, shaking as he held tightly to Logan’s waist and he straightened a little, pretty sure he was lifting Logan off the floor. He made a tiny sound of protest, but clung tighter and Roman breathed deeply again.

 “I am.” He answered, hearing his own voice wobbling, “I’m here.”

 Roman heard footsteps approaching, bending to put Logan’s feet back on the floor, “Hey, uh, Lo?”

 Logan hesitantly relaxed his hold, leaning back a little to look up into Roman’s eyes and it felt like Roman was seeing Logan for the first time. It was like he had never _truly_ seen Logan before, a poor facsimile of the man before him.

 Just as entranced, Logan stared up at Roman, his arms relaxing to rest on Roman’s shoulders and that wicked, almost coy grin Logan had seen a hundred times before broke out on his face.

 Only this time, it stole Logan’s breath away, “I think someone wants your attention?” Roman asked softly, an eyebrow arched, and his arms relaxed, hands sliding over Logan’s back to his hips.

 Logan suddenly turned, “Virgil, this is-“ Logan laughed a little, “This is Roman.”

 Virgil arched an eyebrow at Logan before raising his eyes to Roman, who was smiling back at him. “Ah, the infamous Roman.”

 “Hey.”

 Virgil scoffed, “Hey.” He rolled his eyes and thrust a bag to Logan, “Don’t just drop your shit like that, man.” Logan snickered and took the bag, stepping out of Roman’s hold and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

 “Sorry, Virge.” Logan laughed, half-turning to Roman.

 Roman smiled back down at Logan, not sure he’d stopped the entire time.

 Virgil rolled his eyes, “Oh, come on, already.” He turned toward the main doors, and Logan beamed as he took Roman by the hand and followed.

 

* * *

 

 Roman slowly drank in the room, gently placing his suitcase out of the way, and stood just beside the door. So much had happened so quickly, he was still reeling. Logan was right there, wandering into the room and calmly tossing his bag onto a table nearby.

 It all felt so surreal. Like he would wake up in the airplane, still waiting to land, waiting to see Logan for the first time. Not at all like he was actually _there_. That he’d already _made it_.

 Logan turned to him from his desk, his eyes wide with surprise before a bright smile pulled onto his face, “You alright, love?” he asked, straightening a little.

 Roman huffed out a laugh as he moved toward him through the apartment, vaguely aware of Virgil making a quick exit through the door behind him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders, burying his nose in Logan’s hair.

 Softly laughing, Logan wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, “It still doesn’t feel real.” Roman whispered into Logan’s hair.

 The shorter of the pair nuzzled into Roman’s chest and breathed deeply, “I know how you feel.” He admitted softly, tightening his hold on Roman’s waist, “But…it was worth it, right?”

 Roman laughed, shifting his head to press a kiss to Logan’s temple, “Of course.” He answered, releasing Logan’s shoulders to cup his face between his hands.

 It still felt so surreal that feeling Logan’s skin under his fingers…tracing the sharp ridge of his cheekbone with his thumb, made him feel a little giddy.

 “How long have we waited?” Roman asked softly, eyes dancing with lights as he stared into Logan’s, looking like a child lost in an amusement park.

 Logan couldn’t help but smile up at him, “About two years.” He admitted softly, his hold around Roman’s waist relaxing so he could splay his hands wide over Roman’s back.

 Roman sighed, still exploring Logan’s face with his hands, smiling down at him, “Two years…” he whispered, one hand sliding up to brush hair out of Logan’s face and he purred softly in response, eyes fluttering closed. Roman couldn’t help the surprised laugh that escaped him, “Huh.”

 Logan’s eyes flew open, “I told you!” he laughed, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks as he stared up at Roman.

 “You did.” He answered softly, “Logan…”

 Bright blue eyes widened and met Roman’s deep amber ones, “Yeah?”

 “Two years is an awful long time.” Roman started, taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart, “Can I-“

 He never finished his sentence, as Logan surged up onto his toes and the warmth of Logan’s mouth meeting his at last silenced him. It was like lights were dancing behind his eyes, shutting off his ability to think and all that mattered was that Logan was there. Logan was _real_. After _two years_ , Logan was in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 A familiar smell filled Logan’s nose, and through his sleep haze, an answer was supplied. An answer he didn’t want. An answer that made his heart ache in his chest. It was nothing more than the fragrance he’d bought, in an attempt to make his lovesick heart ease.

 But it had merely helped him fall asleep. Now, having had such a blissful dream, he felt lonely and sad.

 Until he felt something warm and solid and real move in the bed beside him. It took a few more moments to push through his sleep haze to realise the warm, solid thing was beneath his head, breathing slowly, and Logan had draped an arm over it, legs tangled with something.

 Slowly, Logan opened his eyes and squinted, trying to make sense of his room, and the thing beside him. It was either late or early morning, Logan wasn’t quite sure, but it was still dark in the room.

 As he moved his head to try and make sense of what he was lying on, the form moved, turning toward him and two strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Then, his sleep-addled mind finally supplied him with an answer.

 Roman. Roman was there.

 It _hadn’t_ been a dream of what was to come, but finally, _at last_ , it was reality.

 He felt hot tears prick the corners of his eyes as he nuzzled into Roman’s chest, an arm wrapped around Roman’s waist and pulling him closer, legs tangling together under the blankets.

 It was much easier to fall asleep this time.

 

* * *

 

 When morning did finally come, the sun rising and bathing the room in a golden glow that Roman was familiar with, he stirred and opened his eyes. He was _exhausted_ , confused and disoriented by the strange room around him and the weight on one of his arms.

 He shifted just enough to look down and smiled with a relieved sigh when he saw Logan, sleeping peacefully against him, hair mussed into his face.

 Gently, Roman moved an arm and traced it down Logan’s side, finding warm skin and Roman froze, eyes wide. His shirt had ridden up in the night and Roman quickly pulled his hand back up to where the shirt had gathered on his waist.

 With a soft noise, Logan moved, nudging Roman’s hand back down to the warm skin on his hip and then nuzzled back into Roman’s chest when he chuckled.

 “Well, good morning.” Roman groggily spoke, resting his head back against the pillows and Logan made a soft noise at him, pressing as much of himself against Roman as he could.

 Gently, unsure of exactly how _well_ Logan actually woke up, he pressed slow kisses to Logan’s hair, forehead and temple, ignoring the soft whines and grumbles in protest.

 “We can’t lie in bed all day.” He whispered finally, earning himself an exaggerated sigh and grumble.

 “Yeah we can.” Logan sleepily mumbled, gripping a fistful of Roman’s shirt, “We totally can.”

 Roman rolled his eyes, “For a self-declared morning person,” Roman gently squeezed Logan’s hip and felt him jerk slightly, “You sure are trying to avoid the morning.”

 Finally, Logan tilted his head back to meet Roman’s eyes, but only opened one eye. It was so familiar and yet so new that Roman drank in as much of it as he could, “And for a night owl-“ Logan yawned, “-you’re up early.”

 Roman rolled his eyes, “I was also _asleep_ early.” He gently teased, kissing the tip of Logan’s nose, “Breakfast?”

 Logan frowned at him, “You sound awfully domestic.” He muttered, with a playful tone considering the circumstances.

 He chuckled, “We both know I can’t cook.” He shifted the arm under Logan to run his fingers through his hair, “I can try though, if you’d like?”

 Logan shook his head, trying to blink away his sleep and yawning again, “No, no thanks.” He chuckled, “Not after what happened last time.”

 They both remembered the last time Roman had attempted to cook, including the resulting snapchat videos where Roman lamented his inability to grasp the very concept of time. Logan had understood that as ‘I got distracted’.

 They both chuckled, “Alright, well…tea?”

 With a bleary smile, “You sound awful alert this morning.” Logan muttered as Roman turned onto his back to stretch, relaxing into the mattress again after a few moments.

 “Jet lag, I guess?” he offered, laughing as Logan curled up against him again, “Logan…” he groaned playfully, waiting a moment, but the nerd was either refusing to reply or had fallen back asleep. “Logan?”

 The way the nerd barely suppressed a giggle, was all the answer Roman needed.

 With far less effort than Roman had ever anticipated, he kicked the blanket off, swung his legs out and managed to sit up with Logan in his lap. The thinner of the pair had managed to yelp, clinging to Roman’s shirt, but was still too groggy to fully understand what was happening.

 “We need to get up.” Roman gently tried again, “Showers and what not.”

 Logan actually _pouted_ at him, “Or…we could stay here all day. And talk.”

 Roman rolled his eyes, “You know full well we won’t be _talking_ , baby.” Logan melted a little at the pet name and Roman smirked, “Now, c’mon. We gotta get up.”

 Logan sighed softly, “Fine.” He groaned, twisting himself to he was straddling Roman’s thighs with his back to Roman’s chest, “You win this time.”

 Before Logan could slide off his lap, Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s chest, pinning his arms, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Logan’s jaw and down his neck, “Thank you, baby.” He whispered.

 Logan shivered from the kisses, “Roman…” he whined, panting a little when Roman let go and pulled back, leaning back on his hands. He quickly slipped off Roman’s lap, throwing him a playful glare and crossing his arms, “Not fair.”

 Roman smirked, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 Narrowing his eyes, Logan reached for his glasses and clumsily shoved them onto his nose, “I’ll get you back for that later.”

 “Oh, I’m sure you will.” Roman teased, watching as Logan disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

 


End file.
